Smash Comics Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Batu, Black X's telepathic valet * Col. Atwater Adversaries: * Madame Doom, her fifth appearance * Count Mirov Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Ed Cronin | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler3_1 = Lou Fine | Inker3_1 = Lou Fine | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Writer4_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler4_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker4_1 = Art Pinajian | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Writer5_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler5_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker5_1 = George E. Brenner | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Quotation = Whew!! I still can’t believe I’m alive after that one . . . . oh .. oh .. the professor hasn’t been so lucky! | Speaker = Magno, the Magnetic Man | StoryTitle2 = Magno: "The Electric Paralyzer Ray" | Synopsis2 = All the electric power within a mile radius of Hillcrest has failed so Mike Harvey and his assistant Tom Dalton drive there, in an “Eastern Electric” company truck, and as they get close to the town, Mike is quietly but suddenly paralyzed, and blacks out. Tom isn’t affected, because of his electromagnetic super powers, so he changes clothes and then sprints into Hillcrest to see what’s going on. He zooms along at rooftop level until he spots strangely-equipped truck parked outside the bank, watches it, and soon a robber with a big sack of money comes running out. Magno levitates this guy up to the roof and punches him out, then magnetically prevents the special truck, with two robbers inside it, from driving away. Then he changes tactics and lets it flee the scene, with himself riding the roof. They all arrive at an old secluded stone house, and he now beats up the two robbers, and confronts their boss, who turns out to be Professor Abbot, the ousted physics professor of Stamton College. Abbot talks his way up close to Magno, then doses him with a beaker of gas, which knocks him out. Magno is thrown into a well, with an iron grating across the top, so he magnetically flies himself out of there, then ignores Abbot’s shouted warning and grabs the electric system paralyzer, which causes it to very destructively explode. The professor, definitely, and his two henchmen, probably, are killed. | StoryTitle3 = Origin of the Ray | Synopsis3 = Newspaper reporter Happy Terrill joins Professor Styne on an experimental Strato-Balloon flight into the upper stratosphere. While in the stratosphere, Happy is forced to go outside to close an airlock. Turbulence causes him to be thrown into a cosmic storm. The storm has transformed Happy into the Ray. He has been given the power to become light energy and to project the energy from his body. The balloon returns to Earth, but Happy is presumed dead. Spies led by Anton Rox steal the professor's secret formulas, including a new powerful gas. The Ray tracks down the crooks and returns the formulas to the professor. Styne recognizes him as Happy, but the Ray tells him to forget he ever knew Happy Terrill. | StoryTitle4 = Invisible Justice: "The Invisible Death" | Synopsis4 = Kent Thurston is asked by a friend to investigate why his workers are terrified in his lead mines, on a tropical isle in the south Pacific. The road to the mine passes through a gorge that's been filled with a toxic volcanic gas, and the corrupt mine manager is using this to cover the discovery and harvesting of some valuable helium deposits. Kent gets invisible and disrupts this skulduggery. | StoryTitle5 = Bozo the Robot: "The Monster From the Graveyards" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mike Harvey, Tom's boss Adversaries: * Professor Abbot, a disgraced physics teacher ** 3 Bank Robbers Locations: * Hillcrest * Stamton College Items: * Abbot's electric system paralyzer ray Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Anton Rox * Several henchmen Other Characters: * Professor Styne Locations: * Items: * a new gas, with the power of one hundred tons of TNT in one cubic inch Vehicles: * an experimental stratospheric balloon | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Darke, corrupt mine manager * Matt * Spike Other Characters: * John Wallace * Renly Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed mad scientist ** Brutus Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Espionage: ** At this story's end, we see Madame Doom drink the explosive liquid and walk offstage. What we do not see is Madame Doom get blown up on-panel. We do not know if she had a quart of milk in that next room, and a set of special-effects bombs upstairs. And we don't see the body. And she will be back. ** Based on internal evidence and previous Espionage episodes, this story may have taken place circa 1940-June. * Bozo: Hugh Hazzard gets knocked unconscious with a wooden club, but quickly recovers. * Also appearing in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Abdul the Arab: (Nurse and Spy), by Bob Powell ** Clip Chance at Cliffside: (The Auto Race), by George Brenner ** Wings Wendall: (The Invasion of Tronvik), by Vernon Henkel ** Chic Carter: (Mountain of Madness), by Vernon Henkel ** Purple Trio: (The Message in the Rug), by Alex Blum | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #14 entire issue }}